Bleed Out
by Jokerlicious
Summary: It had been a disaster from the very beginning. They expected a simple job, something that they knew how to deal with by now. They'd never imagined that a biker would crash into the Impala in the middle of the night and turn their already chaotic lives upside down.


**Camazotz**

**A/N: Well, here goes! This is my first Supernatural fic ever so let me know what you guys think, alright? On a side note, you should really look Camazotz up, for a Mayan death god he is quite the badass! This takes place halfway through season 4! With that said, enjoy!**

"Find anything yet?" Dean asked, rounding a corner only to find Sam browsing an old weathered book. The younger Winchester's brow was furrowed in thought as he skimmed through the page he was currently on.

"Nothing," he growled through grit teeth, frustration setting in. They had been researching the entire day and had little to go on despite their efforts.

"I saw another shop across the street," Dean pointed out, realizing that the current establishment they were in would offer no insight on their latest hunt. Sam nodded after a moment of hesitation and set the book back onto its shelf before following after his brother.

The pair exited out of the small store and crossed the snow covered street quickly, narrowly avoiding a speeding red Corvette.

"Let's just hope this isn't a dead end like the last shop," Sam commented, reaching for the door with an impatient look on his face.

Dean nodded in agreement as entered behind Sam. The smell of old books and copal incense reached their noses as soon as they walked in.

Sam stumbled forward when another person rushed through the door and accidentally walked into him.

"Im so sorry!" the woman exclaimed, regaining her balance and pulling her jacket around her small frame as she crouched down to retrive the bag that she had dropped.

Sam smiled at her and offered to help her retrieve the things that had scattered all over the floor.

"Monica you're late!" another voice shouted from across the shop, causing the woman's head to snap up in response. Sam pulled back from her when he felt his jaw make contact with her skull. The resonating click of his teeth coming together made Dean wince in amusement.

"Oh my god," the woman cried in horror, "I am so sorry!"

Sam could see her cheeks flush as an endless stream of apologies made their way through her lips.

"Dont worry about it," he replied jokingly, rubbing his jaw with one hand while the other offered the woman her phone. She took it quickly and stood while offering her hand to Sam.

He took it after a moment of hesitation and watched as she composed herself and finally seemed to realize that Dean had been observing the whole exchange.

"You're a walking disaster, darling," the same voice from before commented as another woman came into view.

"This is all your fault, Emily," the first shot back, distancing herself from Sam who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Dean snickered in the background.

"Feel free to look around while I deal with her, guys," Emily added, pulling the other woman away while Dean tried to contain his laughter.

"I dont suppose you have anything on Mayan gods, do you?" Sam called after her, hoping to cut the time he spent on looking for books in half.

"All the way in the back, bottom shelf," Emily replied over her shoulder as the pair of women walked away.

"Nice moves, Sammy," Dean teased as his brother scoffed at him and brushed the encounter aside. They headed deeper into the store, noticing immediatly that most of the books were authentic and worthy of being used by hunters.

"What kind of a shop is this?" Dean asked, pulling out a book at random while turning the pages hoping to find pictures on the lore that it discribed.

"A good one," Sam replied, not bothering to explain himself further as he dove into the first book he could get his hands on. Dean huffed and started to pick up random items that he found throughout the shop. After putting down a small pendant he stopped with his hand outstretched towards a sword when he overheard a conversation that caught his attention.

"The thing appeared in her house after she got rid of it, I dont know what to do with it," a voice spoke in a hushed tone. Dean immediately recognized it and linked in to the woman who had run into his brother earlier.

"Look, I told her not to mess with this, Monica," Emily replied as Dean pressed his body up against the bookshelf. He tilted his head to get a better look at them through cracks between the shelves.

"Well dont expect me to keep it, I sure as hell dont want it near me," Monica replied, fishing for something in her bag. Dean's brow rose when he saw her pull out a small stone statue of a bat like being. How he and Sam had missed it when his younger brother was helping her gather her things dumbfounded him.

He could see Emily pale when her eyes landed on the statue before shooting towards the back where Sam was.

"How long have you had it?" Emily asked in a hushed tone, reaching under the counter for a pair of gloves. Dean nudged Sam with the tip of his boot only to recieve an annoyed grunt from his brother.

"I dont know, a day or two, why does it matter?" Monica replied, concerned with the fact that she had handled the statue with her bare hands and Emily was treating it as if it were radioactive.

"Holy shit, this is bad," Emily murmured, stopping in her tracks as she avoided touching the statue altogether. She turned her back on Monica to reach for a book on one of the top shelves in front of her.

"What, what's bad?" Monica asked, her voice rising as she forgot that there were other people in the shop. Sam's head popped up when he heard the sudden outburst from the woman. He moved silently beside Dean as they continued to observe the pair of women a few feet away.

"Christina gave it to you?" Emily asked in obvious outrage.

"Sure, she made a big deal about it, but-"

"No, you weren't supposed to accept it!" Emily exclaimed, looking over Monica's shoulder as if she expected some monster to pop out of the corner and drag both of them to hell. Her movements grew erratic when she failed to find the book she was looking for.

"Dean," Sam whispered, shoving a book into his brother's chest. The older Winchester glanced down and briefly read what Sam had found before looking back up to confirm what he had just learned.

"There has to be something in here that can help," Emily commented, walking around the counter as she rushed around her shop. Monica watched her friend tear through her shelves of various herbs and powders in a frenzy with a look of horror in her eyes.

"Emily, what's going on?" Monica asked, glancing back at the statue and doing a double take when she thought it had somehow gotten closer to her when she had looked away from it. She stepped away from it, wanting to put as much distance between them as she possibly could.

Before Emily could reply, however, another customer walked through the door, causing the bell above the frame to jingle cheerily.

Sam and Dean remained hidden behind the bookshelves and observed the scene with interest.

"Jack?" Emily asked, surprised to see the biker in her shop when she knew how much he hated the occult and everything related to it. Her body stopped moving altogether out of fear of the man when he tilted his head to look at Monica.

"I-Im sorry I took so long, I was just dropping something off-"

"You know I hate waiting, we're leaving," Jack snapped, cutting Monica off before she could even explain herself. Emily ducked her head when Jack stalked over to her friend and grabbed her purse from the counter. He shoved it into her hands and grabbed her arm with force before walking over to the door.

"Im sorry," Monica whispered as she passed by Emily, her head low. Emily nodded her head in understanding and managed to slip a small velvet bag in Monica's purse as she passed by.

Jack made sure to slam the door behind them as they left, not bothering to wait for Emily to say her goodbyes.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked as he and Dean finally emerged from behind the shelves of books. Emily's face flushed when she remembered that they had been there the whole time.

"That's her boyfriend, Jack," she explained, walking back to Sam and Dean with concern written all over her features, "he can be a little controlling at times."

"That douchebag is someone's boyfriend?" Dean asked in disgust, his face contorting into one of displeasure as Sam elbowed his side. They were here on business not to judge how others lived their lives.

"I think you were looking for this," Sam commented, placing a book in front of Emily. Her friendly smily disappeared when she saw the cover. She glanced up to see Sam looking back at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain herself.

She pushed her dirty blond hair back with a flick of her wrist and sighed as she took the book into her hands and opened it up. Sure enough it was the one she had been looking for all along, Mayan lore and mythology.

"Look, I dont know who you are or whats going on but this all started the moment you two walked in through that door," she pointed out, massaging her temples as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"We're here out of pure coincidence, your shop was the only decent one in town," Sam countered, motioning towards the various books and items on the shelves of the shop. Emily's stare landed on the pair of men harshly when she realized that she had never seen them before.

"How did you know about the Mayan statue then?" she replied, begining to grow weary of them.

"Look, this is gonna sound crazy, but you gotta believe us," Dean pointed out, trying to ease the tension, "we just want to help your friend."

Upon hearing this, Emily's harsh glare immediatly softened and returned to its panicked state once more. She had nearly forgotten about Monica's predicament in the midst of her suspicions towards the two men.

"That asshole took her before I could warn her," Emily whispered to herself, reaching into a drawer underneath the counter as she pulled out her phone quickly.

"Warn her of what?" Sam asked, leaning forward when Emily opened up the book once more and pointed at a passage in the middle of a page. She turned her back to him as she held the phone up to her ear and dialed her friend.

"Camazotz, a bat god in Mayan mythology, often referred to as the "death bat"..." Sam trailed off, looking at Dean upon remembering the case they had been called in to deal with.

"Its not a nest of vampires, Sammy," Dean hissed under his breath as he pulled Sam away from the counter and out of Emily's earshot as she talked on the phone.

"A Mayan god?" Sam repeated, his eyes scanning the page again and again for any other facts on the entity they were dealing with.

"We're not equiped for this, the book doesnt say how to gank the bastard!" Dean continued, his eyes darting back and forth from his brother to the shopkeeper who had hung up by now and seemed to be looking for something.

"Did you take it?" Emily asked loudly, looking underneath the counter in horror for something. Sam and Dean turned to look at her with questioning looks in complete synch, immediately answering her question.

"Take what, exactly?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The statue, it was right there!" Emily exclaimed, looking for the stone figure frantically.

Dean looked at her quizzically as she continued to search despite them being there.

"You're sure you didnt touch it?" Emily asked, stepping around the counter to interrogate the pair of hunters. They shook their heads and after seeing confusion written all over their features Emily leaned back against a nearby wall. She knew that she wasnt making any sense, she would have to explain the events that had led her up to that point in order for them to understand.

"A week ago I went down to Mexico with a few friends," she started, closing her eyes, regretting the trip already, "we went to some Mayan ruins and spent the night there."

"Ya know, thats great and all, and I would love to hear more but what does this have to do with our buddy here," Dean interrupted, raising the book in his hands to show Emily a painting of the bat god.

"Im getting there, Ken doll," she snapped, shutting Dean up when he heard the nickname, "a friend of ours, Christina, decided it would be a good idea to actually go into one of the temples."

"Yeah, cus' that always ends well," Sam added sarcastically. Emily nodded along, agreeing with him. If she had known what Christina's intentions were she would have stopped her before she had the chance to do anything stupid.

"It wasnt until today that I found out she took something from one of the ruins, a statue," Emily continued, pointing to the book in Dean's hand, "she just had to take the one that was cursed."

Sam nodded along, understanding where this was headed as he tried to gain more insight on what they were dealing with.

"This thing, this statue," Emily pointed out, "its sort of like the video tape from the Ring."

"Im sorry...the what?" Sam laughed, unsure of whether he was following along with Emily's explination.

"The Ring, its a movie Sammy," Dean explained before realizing his brother had probably never seen it, "nevermind."

"Anyway," Emily interrupted, "Christina took it and accidentally woke the damn thing up, she called me a week ago when she started to see things."

Sam and Dean stayed quiet, it had been exactly a week since they had caught wind of the case from another hunter in Chicago. They had been contracted to finish what the other man could not.

"I didnt believe her at first," Emily chuckled, "I mean how could I, who would believe a Mayan death bat could come to life through a statue, right?"

Dean nodded in agreement only to receive a glare from Sam. Truth be told, the older Winchester was having a hard time believing it as well. They had dealt with many things on the road but never a giant death bat from a dead culture.

"It wasnt until Monica called me today to let me know that Christina had left it with her that I started to worry," Emily explained, "I did some research and wasnt too happy with what I found."

"The bat follows whomever possesses the statue, so if it got passed on to your friend-"

"It's after her now," Emily finished, cutting Sam off, "whatever 'it' is."

"So how do we stop it?" Dean asked, knocking over a candleholder and picking it back up with an apologetic look on his face after Emily scowled at him.

"Wait...you actually believe me?" She asked, "and your willing to help me?"

"Believe it or not this is sort of our line of work," Dean replied, a sheepish smile on his face. He half expected her to call them cops on them, to accuse them of being crazy. Relief washed over them when they saw her nod and grab her purse and reach for the keys on one of the shelves.

"I know where she is," Emily told them, motioning for Dean to keep the book, "I'll take you to her if you promise to get her out of this."

Dean glanced at Sam upon hearing this and after receiving no complaints from his brother nodded and followed after Emily as she closed up the shop. She headed outside and sighed when she saw that it had begun to snow again.

The cold night air assaulted her face and stung her cheeks and nose, making her shiver.

"It'll be faster if we take one car," Dean pointed out, noticing the traffic that was building despite the late hour. Emily hesitated as she glanced at her car and then at the pair of complete strangers ahead of her.

An hour ago she had been calmly reading through a book on Greek lore and now she was about to go with two men who had burst into her shop asking about Mayan mythology and giant bats.

"Shit, am I crazy?" Emily asked, realizing how easily things could go wrong if she made the wrong choice. On one hand, the two men could be complete psychos, playing along just to get her alone and possibly kill her. On the other, and it still seemed far fetched to her, they could be telling the truth and her friend could be in legitimate trouble.

Her doubts were tossed out of the window when she heard her phone go off, causing Sam and Dean to stop and turn back towards her.

She answered it after seeing that it was Monica on the other line and walked over to the pair of hunters while putting it on speaker.

"Yeah?" Emily answered, hearing the familiar rumble of a motorcycle in the background as a response.

"Something's wrong, I think Im being followed," Monica's voice answered shakily, followed by some fumbling as Emily's gaze hardened.

"What do you mean somethings wrong, where are you?" she asked, seeing Sam and Dean tense upon hearing what Monica had just said.

"I had to get something from my house, Im driving back to the bar," Monica replied, her voice wavering as the sound of the bike grew louder.

Emily realized that she was accelerating which concerned her, she knew Monica didnt like to speed whenever she was riding Jack's bike.

"What the hell was that?" Emily asked, hearing flapping in the background. She received a dull thud as a response before the call was ended.

"We better hurry up," Sam pointed out, heading towards the Impala. Dean followed after him and glanced over his shoulder to find Emily standing exactly where they had left her.

She seemed at odds with herself, trying to decide whether to go or stay.

Just as he was about to tell her to get in the car when she moved on her own accord and rushed after Sam.

She climbed into the back and tried to dial Monica's number again and again as Dean turned the car on.

"She's not answering, its sending me to voicemail," she murmured, worry written all over her features.

"Hey, Im sure everything's alright," Sam commented, trying to stay optimistic despite the fact that nothing seemed to be going their way.

Emily grimaced at this but nodded nonetheless. He was trying to make this easier on her, the last thing she wanted to do was seem apathetic or snap back at him.

She leaned back against the leather seat and tried to get her mind off of the events that had unfolded as of late. In order to do so, she ended up asking Sam questions about everything she had read to distract herself.

It surprised her that werewolves and vampires were real. She had spent her entire life believing that they were the product of films and books. The more she listened and heard what they had to say the more she began to believe them.

It wasnt going to be an adjustment that she would be able to make overnight but she knew she would grow used to the idea that there were things hiding in the dark.

"It's just another mile down this road," Emily commented, noticing that they were nearing the bar. With any luck, Monica would already be there waiting for them, safe and unharmed.

"Good, Im dying for a beer," Dean mumbled, gripping the wheel tightly as he waited for the light to turn green. Sam rolled his eyes next to him and stared out at the road.

Emily shifted in the backseat, hardly being able to contain her anxiousness as the light finally changed.

"Finally," Dean exclaimed, easing his foot off of the break as the Impala crept forward.

Emily relaxed, the bar now in sight, as the car reached the middle of the intersection. Her relief was short lived, however, when she heard the all to familiar rumble of a motorcycle right next to them.

Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she watched Monica crash into their left side. The sound of shattering glass and scraping metal reached her ears as Monica's body lurched forward and hit the hood of the Impala. Dean cursed and slammed on the breaks as she skid across the hood and landed hard on the pavement next to them.

He opened the door as soon as the car had stopped and managed to get a leg out before Sam pulled him back in. Dean turned to protest but stopped when he felt the air around him dance and a dark figure swept down towards them.

The trio in the car watched as the motorcycle lying a next to them was picked up off the ground and carried into the air for a few seconds before being tossed harshly down the road.

"It's after her," Sam whispered in realization, snapping his head towards Monica when he knew what the thing wanted. He sprung out of the car and ran towards her followed by Dean while Emily stayed back.

"Hey, hey, can you hear me?" Sam asked gently, shuddering when he finally reached her and saw what a mess she was. He crouched down beside her and motioned for Dean to stay back. He needed his brother to keep watch in case the thing decided to return.

Emily climbed out of the car slowly, still in shock as her shaking legs slowly led her towards her friend. She watched as Sam carefully turned Monica onto her back and inspected her wounds.

There was a large gash on her brow that wouldnt stop bleeding, her whole body refused to move, and her breathing was ragged. Her clothes were in shreds after taking most of the scrapes and cuts from the road and her hair was a blood matted mess.

"I-Im sorry," Monica mumbled, half conscious as she tried to open her eyes. She could taste blood in her mouth and her head was spinning. Tears were already forming in her eyes due to the pain that was coming from her chest and lower body.

"Hey, its alright," Dean repiled, trying to reassure her. Sure she had just dented the side of his baby but that was something that he was willing to let go of for the moment.

"Im sorry about the bike," she choked, trying to get up before Sam shook his head and told her to stay still. Why would she be apologizing about a bike when she had more pressing things to worry about?

Dean's brow furrowed when he heard what she had just said. He turned to look at the discarded bike and then at Emily who stood a few feet away with her hands covering her mouth. Everything seemed to come together at once for him in slow motion when he heard more bikes approaching them.

Before they even knew what was happening they were surrounded by at least a dozen bikers from the bar down the road.

"We heard the crash, what did you do, boy?" one of them barked, stalking over to Dean who in turn found himself outnumbered in a matter of seconds.

"I hardly think you should be worrying about me right now, short stuff," Dean snapped back, standing his ground despite the obvious upper hand that they had.

He spotted the man from the shop earlier in the day amongst the crowd of men, walking towards them. What didnt sit well with him was the fact that he only gave Monica a side glance before looking around for something else.

"Where's my bike?" Jack asked, rage apparent in his voice as Emily ran over to them. She knew that without Monica there she would have to be the voice of reason when it came to handling Jack.

"This isnt his fault, Jack," she explained trying to stop the situation from escalating into something worse. She didnt know what she was more afraid of; the thing that had just picked up a bike that weighed over half a ton as if it were a rag doll or Jack finding said bike, completely trashed down the road.

His head snapped over to her in an instant, staring her down as if the act of adressing him in such a manner was an insult. He would deal with her and the pair of strangers later, he had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"I'll have your head if it doesnt run," Jack snarled, brushing past Dean. He completely dismissed Sam's horrified look when he walked right by him and Monica and headed towards his bike instead.

Dean stared after the man in utter shock and watched as half of the group that had arrived split in two. The first groupd headed off with Jack while the rest remained, crowding around Sam.

"She doesnt look good," one of the men pointed out, running a hand through his hair in distress. They had seen other riders go down but rarely witnessed a serious crash. The fact that she wasnt responding to Sam's calls or moving whatsoever sent up red flags with all of them.

Dean stood there completely dumbfounded, unable to form a coherent reply due to Jack's indifference towards his girlfriend's current state. He would have thought that someone's life meant more than a piece of metal.

"Dean we need to get her to a hospital!" Sam shouted, picking Monica up gently before heading towards his brother. It took the older Winchester a few seconds before he came back down to earth and understood what his brother was telling him.

There was no way she was going to live through the night if they waited for an ambulance to show up.

He nodded, opening the door to the back seat of the Impala and helping Sam before closing the door and checking the side where she had crashed into them.

His hand ran over the dented fender and scratched hood briefly, assessing the damage. The Impala had seen worse accidents before, it would still run. That didnt mean he wouldnt fix it the first chance he got, however.

He got into the car once more and turned it on before Emily ran over to him and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Go, I told them that a car drove her off the road before hitting us," Emily informed him, putting on her seatbelt while glancing nervously at the bikers who stared at her with doubt. She had tried her best to cover for the pair of hunters in the car with her. If she told the men that they had been the ones to crash into her they wouldnt let them go as easily.

"You what?" Dean asked, turning towards her when he heard what she had just said.

"What did you want me to tell them, that a giant bat forced her to crash into us and then came back for seconds?" she snapped, loosing her calm attitude as soon as she turned her body to look back at Sam and Monica.

"Good point," Dean replied, pulling a sharp u-turn and rolling down the window. The cold air that flooded the car kept him on edge, ready to handle anything that the world threw at him, whether it was a reckless driver or a giant bat. His eyes stayed on the rearview mirror until the bikers were out of sight, only then did her allow himself to breath a sigh of relief.

"I'll deal with them later, for now all that matters is getting her to a hospital," Emily added, glancing back at the pair in the backseat. She didnt like the fact that Monica's skin had paled considerably or the way her arm hung lifelessly over Sam's lap. She could see that her whole body was shaking due to the trauma of the fall, she could only pray that Monica would pull through.

"Dean, she's hardly breathing," Sam stressed, urging his brother to drive faster. The impala roared to life as Dean stepped on the gas harshly and sped down the road, ignoring all of the traffic signals in his way.

"It's going to come back, isnt it?" Emily asked, hugging herself. Dean glanced sideways at her and felt pity towards her for a few seconds. She hadnt asked for this and neither had her friend. The silence in the car hung heavily for a couple of minutes as he tried to figure out a response.

They had been dragged into a hunter's way of life unwillingly like most people who knew about what lurked in the dark.

"Yeah, it'll be back," Dean replied, he saw no benefit in lying to her. They would all be better off if they were on the same page by the time the thing came back to finish what it had started.

Emily nodded, trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened. She had a feeling that she wouldnt be able to sleep for a few nights after what she had just seen.

By the time they arrived at the hospital her nerves were shot and she was a complete mess. She thanked God that Sam and Dean knew what they were doing because she was unable to move when she saw the red emergency sign above the door, her whole body froze when the severity of the situation sank in.

It was all real, she wasnt dreaming.

Dean pulled up to the entrance and watched as she and Sam exited out of the car in a hurry. Emily shook her head in an attempt to snap herself back into reality and stumbled out of the car towards the doors.

The older Winchester pulled away when he saw them go in and went to find a place to park the car. He would catch up to them soon, they would be fine without him for a little while.

"What happened?" a nurse asked as soon as they walked through the sliding doors. Several heads turned towards them when Sam opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Motorcycle accident," Emily replied, frowning when she saw two doctors take her from Sam's arms and lay her down onto a white hospital bed. Monica's body shifted before going limp all together, causing several nurses to rush to her side.

"We need to get her stabilized, she's lost too much blood," one of the doctors commented, peeling away Monica's jacket. Emily and Sam winced when they saw the bloody mess that lay underneath.

"She cant breathe," another nurse pointed out, pulling back the oxygen mask that she had placed over Monica's mouth moments before. Another doctor coaxed her head to the side and flinched when blood spluttered out of her mouth.

Emily rushed forward, refusing to leave her side as they pushed the bed further into the hospital. If anything happened to her, she would never forgive herself or Christina.

"Im sorry, you're going to have to wait out here, you cant go in there," the receptionist informed her, blocking her. Emily watched as they took her through a pair of doors and slowly nodded, knowing that there was nothing she could do now.

Sam on the other hand was completely uneasy about letting them take her.

"She cant be alone," he whispered to Emily, pulling her aside once the nurse had resumed her post at the desk near the entrance.

"The bat," Emily exclaimed, remembering that it could get to her whenever and wherever it wanted. A mere hospital door or window wasnt going to stop it. She had a feeling that by the way it had tossed the motorcycle a few doctors wouldn't be much of a challenge either.

"Dean and I will figure something out," Sam told her, turning towards the entrance when he saw the sliding doors part and his brother walk in.

As Sam walked over to explain what had happened, the lights above them began to flicker, fading in and out rapidly. Dean reached into his coat instinctively, his hand wrapping around his gun as Sam mirrored his actions.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily asked as a loud humming noise flooded the room. She rose her hands to cover her ears in an attempt to block out the noise as the lights kept flickering until the lightbulbs burst.

She glanced towards the hallway where they had just seen Monica disappear into when she saw a bright figure flood the space. The windows around them shattered as the noise grew in intensity and frequency, sending her to her knees in pain while Sam struggled to stand.

Dean's eyes shot towards the hallway as well, knowing full well what kind of being made that particular noise upon arrival.

All of a sudden, as soon as it had started, it was over with one final flash of light and high pitched hum.

"What was that?" Sam asked, looking around and realizing that the whole room had heard and witnessed it as well. The receptionist's eyes were wide and panicked as she picked up the phone and dialed what he could only guess was the police's number.

"I think I know," Dean replied, trying to figure out why Castiel had decided to show up all of a sudden.

"Care to explain?" Emily asked, more confused than she had been before. It seemed that things grew stranger and made less sense the longer she stayed with the pair of hunters.

"Not here," Dean repiled, looking around. They were already receiving strange glances from those who had been in the waiting room. They couldnt afford to draw more attention to themselves.

Emily nodded in understanding, following after him when he motioned for them to step outside.

"Cas?" Dean called, catching her off guard.

"Im sorry, what?" she questioned, turning towards Sam when Dean didnt reply.

"I am not at your beck and call, Dean," a gruff voice stated from behind Emily, causing her to jump in surprise.

She saw Dean's gaze soften slightly as she turned to see who the voice belonged to. Her surprise only increased when she came face to face with yet another tall figure. The man's blue eyes landed on her briefly before turning back to Sam and Dean.

The cream trenchcoat that he wore blew in the wind behind him and the crooked tie around his neck made Emily want to reach out and fix it.

"Listen, we just want to know what you were trying to pull in there," Sam pointed out, causing Cas' head to tilt to the side instantly in confusion.

"I had nothing to do with that," Cas replied, trying to understand why he had been called for something he hadnt done.

"Wait, that wasnt you?" Dean asked, motioning towards the hospital. Cas merely shook his head and glanced over as well, the confusion disappearing from his features when he saw the leftover energy that was left behind from the entity. He knew it all too well, it belonged to one of his brothers after all.

"No," he stated, turning away from the pair of hunters and the woman with them. He had been in the middle of something when Dean had called him, he needed to get back to it soon.

"Then who was it?" Dean called after him, hoping to get an answer out of the angel. All he got as a response was the fluttering of wings as the angel disappeared. An exasperated sigh left his lips, he should have known better. He never managed to get an answer out of Cas anyway.

"Seriously, when are you two going to tell me whats going on?" Emily exclaimed, turning towards Sam when she saw Cas disappear before her very eyes.

Sam sighed and started to reply when a nurse came through the shattered glass windows and rushed over to them.

"It's a miracle,"she exclaimed, "we dont know how it happened but all of her wounds are healed!"

Emily took the news as well as anyone would have in her position. She shook her head in denial, there was no way Monica had escaped unscathed after that crash.

It was impossible.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked in disbelief. He needed to see her for himself in order to believe what the nurse had told them and in the process ask a couple of questions. Perhaps she had seen something that they hadnt when the flash of light blinded them.

"We just need to run a couple of tests to see if we can explain what happened, we've never seen something like this before," the nurse replied, the joy in her face evident, "you can see her after that."

Sam nodded and watched as she headed inside once more, weaving through the crowd of people who were demanding an explanation to the phenomenon they had just witnessed.

"We need to get out hands on the security tape," Dean mumbled, turning towards Sam.

"You think it captured something?" Sam replied, relieved that Monica was stable. He had been dreading that she wouldnt make it through the night. It was like someone had lifted a weight off of their shoulders. He wouldnt celebrate her recovery, however, until he knew who was responsible for it.

"It's worth a shot," Dean replied before turning towards Emily, "we need you to distract the receptionist while we head in though."

Emily scoffed at his request. After everything she had gone through with them that night it seemed to be the most sane thing they had asked her to do since she had met them.

"Alright," she told him, taking a deep breath in an attempt to prepare herself.

"Atta' girl," Dean laughed, heading towards the door with Sam right behind him, "we'll head towards your friend's room after that and keep watch until they let you in."

Emily nodded and sighed before heading towards the main desk, hoping that it would all be worth it in the end, unaware that her life would never be the same after that night.

Even as she watched Sam and Dean slip through the doors she wondered if she had made the right decision hours ago.

She wondered if it was all worth it.

When she remembered Monica, however, her thoughts screeched to a halt.

Of course it was worth it.

She had saved her friend's life and she would do it all over again if she had to.

All she could hope for now was for Sam and Dean to hurry and avoid getting caught.

They were, after all, the only thing standing between Monica and an eight foot tall Mayan bat god with a craving for fresh blood.

**Dont forget to review! Let me know how I did! **


End file.
